


Spinel Wept (in the garden)

by stories_and_thyme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Ficlet, Gen, In a way, Internal Monologue, Other, Spinel is baby, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme
Summary: What Spinel was up to and her thoughts as she waits for her dearest Pink.





	Spinel Wept (in the garden)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below and give a kudos if you liked this ficlet.

After the third-month Spinel began to wonder if Pink Diamond would ever return. She then chastised herself for the very thought. _‘Of course, she’ll return silly,’_ She thought to herself as she stood in the garden stock-still just like she was left. _‘I am her very best friend, she has to come back for me.’_

Once the third year passed Spinel’s optimism had faded just as the once shiny columns that surrounded the Garden’s entry had. Letting her head droop ever so slightly she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had never cried before-- after all, she was a playmate, not a gem meant to be company in misery-- and as the teardrops slide of her face, she found that she couldn't stop them. So she wept in the Garden for the next few months, unable to do anything else.

Eventually, she stopped feeling everything altogether. For the next three millennia, as if frozen in stone, Spinel didn’t move. She didn’t blink. She didn’t cry. She did nothing but stand even more slumped than before as the weight of her abandonment slowly aimed to crush her.

Four thousand years after Pink Diamond left she raised her head again to look over the Garden that at one point housed the most exquisite greenery in the galaxy. Now it was old, decrepit, used up, and dilapidated. Just like her. Spinel supposed this is where she ought to be then. After all, wasn’t it fitting that she be left to waste away in a place once absolutely bustling with life and fun?

At the five thousand year mark, she wondered if she’d be punished if she started to walk around on her own. She was bored, so very bored, and the reality of her situation no longer saddened her but bore her to death. She didn't take a step anywhere though because in the back of her mind, hidden under the walls she’s built up, she still believed Pink would come back for her. She's wrong.

Spinel’s eyes opened up at the sound of a communication device turning on. She didn’t remember closing them but doesn’t pay attention to that as someone behind her on the screen was talking. Twisting her neck in 180° she stared intrigued as a seemingly human adolescent spoke of his story. And then he spoke of Her story. His name was Steven and he was all that was left of Pink Diamond.

Immediately Spinel broke into tears at the overwhelming feelings that battled for dominance inside of her. She ran to the screen desperately eager to grasp onto what was left of her beloved Pink only for it to disappear once she got to it and she fell to her knees wrought with ineffable emotion.

She sobbed uncontrollably for a moment before she wiped her own tears because she knew damn well no one else would do it for her and began her loose plot for revenge. If she couldn’t be loved, if she would be treated like trash then she would make that stupid planet Earth unlovable as well! She’d make it disgusting, vile, no longer worthy of adoration.

She’d make it just as she’d been reduced to: a hollow shell once filled with life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, concern, complain, ect. down below! I would love feedback and kudos!
> 
> Tumblr: Storiesandthyme


End file.
